Hate on Me
Hate on Me by Jill Scott is featured in Throwdown, the seventh episode of Season One. It is sung by Sue's Kids after she separates the minority students to make an elite Glee Club to try and make the students feel uncomfortable. Mercedes sings lead vocals along with Tina who sings background vocals. Lyrics Mercedes: If I could give you the world on a silver platter Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me If I could find in all this a dozen roses That I would give to you, you'd still be miserable 'Cause in reality I'm gonna be who I be And I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may, break me down but I say That it ain't up to you, go on and do what you do Mercedes with Sue's Kids: Hate on me, hater, now or later 'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be mad, baby (Sue's Kids: Go ahead and hate) Go 'head and hate on me, hater, cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for, you can hate on me Mercedes: Ooh, if I gave you peaches outta my own garden And I made you a peach pie, would you slap me high? Wonder if I gave you diamonds out of my own womb Would you feel the love in that or ask why not the moon? If I gave you sanity for the whole of humanity Had all the solutions for the pain and pollution Mercedes with Sue's Kids: No matter where I live, despite the things I give Mercedes: You'll always be this way, so go ahead and Mercedes with Sue's Kids: Hate on me, hater, now or later 'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be mad, baby (Sue's Kids: Go ahead and hate) Go 'head and hate on me, hater, cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for, you can hate on me Mercedes with Sue's Kids (Sue's Kids): Hate on me, hater, now or later 'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be mad, baby (You cannot hate on me) Go 'head and hate on me, hater ('Cause my mind is free) 'Cause I'm not afraid of (Feel my destiny) What I got I paid for (So shall it be) Mercedes: You can hate on me Tina: You cannot hate on me (Mercedes: Hate on me, hater) Mercedes (Sue's Kids): Now or later ('Cause my mind is free) 'Cause I'm gonna do me (My destiny) You'll be mad, baby (So shall it be) (Tina: So shall it be) (Hate on me) Go 'head and hate on me, hater ('Cause my mind is free) 'Cause I'm not afraid of (Feel my destiny) What I got I paid for (So shall it be) (Tina: So shall it be) You can hate on me Sue's Kids: Hate on me Mercedes with Sue's Kids: Hate on me, hater (Sue's Kids: 'Cause my mind is free) Now or later (Sue's Kids: Feel my destiny) Mercedes: 'Cause I'm gonna do me (Sue's Kids: So shall it be) You'll be made, baby (Tina: So shall, so shall it be, yeah) Mercedes with Sue's Kids: Go 'head and hate on me, hater 'Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me (Mercedes: Yeah) Trivia *The part of the performance that has Mercedes walking on chairs is also featured in My Life Would Suck Without You in Sectionals. *Chris Colfer has stated that Hate on Me was one of his least favorite performances to do, because of the outfit he wore. He stated it was "big and hot and hard to move around in." *This is one of the few songs where the backup singers sing lines by themselves. Errors *During one of Mercedes' close-ups, Santana can be seen at the back of Mercedes, carrying a chair and placing it in front of her. But on the group shot, Santana can once again be seen at the back of Mercedes, doing the same things. Gallery Glee0107.jpg Glee-throwdown-hate-on-me.jpg 248761271 640.jpg hateonme.jpg Hate On Me (Glee Cast Version)-(002184)19-08-26-.jpg HateOnMe.PNG Hate on Me.jpg Glee-Hate-Me-Mercedes 400.jpg Ep 7 Hate on Me 2.jpg HOMMatt.jpg HOMMercedes.jpg Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxg7xk6d5d1r1v397o4 250.gif s107Hateonme.gif tumblr_mh3s31858t1rb2jsao3_1280.png tumblr_mh3s31858t1rb2jsao4_500.png tumblr_mh3s31858t1rb2jsao5_500.png tumblr_mh3s31858t1rb2jsao6_500.png tumblr_mh3s31858t1rb2jsao7_500.png tumblr_mh3s31858t1rb2jsao8_500.png tumblr_mh3s31858t1rb2jsao9_400.png tumblr_mh3s31858t1rb2jsao10_400.png hate on me.png hate on me.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One